


Cherry on top but not for long

by JaneBuzJane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asahi's stupid horny for Noya, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Genderswap, Oral Sex, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneBuzJane/pseuds/JaneBuzJane
Summary: "I want to get into your pants, Asahi-san!"Noya says it so stoutly, so resolutely, that all Asahi can do for a moment is stare at her. Noya's cheeks are puffed out with the strength of her conviction, bleached bangs poofing out of her ponytail.Asahi buries her face in her hands. "Shame should be taught in schools," she mumbles, and Noya squawks.





	Cherry on top but not for long

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #HQvolleygirls week, day 2: "Secrets!"

"I want to get into your pants, Asahi-san!" 

Noya says it so stoutly, so resolutely, that all Asahi can do for a moment is stare at her. Noya's cheeks are puffed out with the strength of her conviction, bleached bangs poofing out of her ponytail. 

Asahi buries her face in her hands. "Shame should be taught in schools," she mumbles, and Noya squawks. Suddenly there are small hands clasping her own, dragging her hands away from her face and revealing Noya's impassioned glare. Asahi stumbles back at their proximity, but Noya tightens her grip, using it to drag Asahi down to her level. 

"You said that deepest, darkest secrets don't count if they're not at a sleepover! But we're not at one now, and that's a deep, dark secret of mine, and it _does_ count because it's about you and how much I l - how much I like you, Asahi-san!" 

Asahi squints. She has the sudden, steep feeling in her chest that perhaps Noya _isn't_ poking fun at her. That perhaps Noya guessed Asahi's own feelings, and Asahi's therefore about to get punk'd, cameramen streaming out from behind the bushes as Noya starts blushing hard, but refuses to look away from Asahi's face. 

But Noya wouldn't do such a thing. In fact, she seems to get smaller for each second that ticks by without an answer from Asahi, which is - _no,_ that's wrong, that's - Noya's far too bright to ever have her radiance dim. 

Even her bangs seem duller. 

"Wait," Asahi blurts out. Noya jerks, straightening up and squeezing Asahi's hands. 

"Yes, Asahi-san?" 

"You - um. Is that a... true secret?" Asahi asks, trying to delicately sidestep the part where she's calling Noya a potential liar. Her heart begins to pound. Noya's hands feel sweaty, but Asahi can't tell if it's Noya's sweat or her own. 

Noya's gaze is filled with the burning passion of a thousand fiery suns. "I want to get into your pants and also your heart's pants, Asahi-san," Noya says seriously, and Asahi can't believe that such a ridiculous statement is capable of making her knees go weak and her stomach tie itself up in knots. "You're the most important thing to me and I'm sorry I kept it a secret, but you're - like I said! You're the most important and I didn't want to -" - Noya bites her lip; Asahi wonders if she's wearing that cheap American Dr. Pepper-flavored lip balm and if it tastes as good being kissed off of Noya's lips as it smells - "I didn't want to ruin your life!" 

Asahi can't help it. She snorts. Noya frowns. 

"I'm sorry," Asahi apologizes. "It's - I." Asahi looks down, stalling, digging the toe of her Birkenstocks into the dirt. She knows what she wants to say, but it's not as cute as Noya's confession. 

Asahi realizes that it will be a very long-suffering relationship if she's always comparing herself to Noya, and isn't that nice, thinking of a relationship - a real romantic one - with Noya? 

"I'm pretty sure you were already in my heart's pants," Asahi says, looking back up at Noya just in time to see Noya's mouth drop open. 

The resulting victory screech and tackle-kiss is enough to nourish Asahi's soul for weeks.

* * *

It becomes an inside joke for them, after that. Noya and Asahi drop each other little tidbits that they'd intentionally or unintentionally kept hidden. It does wonders for their communication skills: Noya doesn't stop trying to communicate solely with noises, but she also verbalizes the intent behind them now, and Asahi learns that mumbling only makes Noya even more intent and laser-focused on her, so it's best to speak up first and get it over with. 

It also has the awkward side effect of making Asahi very horny, all the time. 

It's not the little factoids that do this - not Noya's frank admission that sometimes she washes her underwear in the sink and rewears it if none of hers are clean, not her adamant declaration that even though Asahi's left boob is smaller, it's still Noya's favorite - but instead, it's the soft words spoken on the edge of dreamland, or the mumbled whispers into Asahi's bedhead while Noya thinks Asahi's sleeping. Things Noya avoids saying outright when Asahi's in any capacity to act on them. 

_'I still get off to the thought of you crushing my head between your thighs, Asahi-san.'_

_'So red, Asahi-san! I want to see how red I can make you get!'_

_'Sometimes I wonder if you'll eat me as carefully as you did that tonkatsu ramen, Asahi-san!'_

Asahi wants to scream. 

The thing is, for all that Noya confessed to Asahi with a sexual overture, she's been the one to stop things when they pass some unforeseen sexual boundary: pulling Asahi's shirt back down after a good grope, finishing up with a kiss to Asahi's chin and a bright smile; pulling away and smoothing Asahi's hair back into a low bun after a makeout session in the clubroom gets too steamy, and once - once! - even having the audacity to _bop Asahi's nose_ and shake her head when Asahi had began to grind on her leg while kissing on the couch. 

Asahi's never jacked off so much in her life. Now that she _has_ Noya, heart and soul, Asahi's emotions and physicality have been cranked up like bass on a stereo, reverberating through her, unable to allow focus on anything else. 

She got off to the way Noya took off her sports bra the other day: crossing her arms over her body and drawing it over her head like she was unwrapping a present. Asahi, who only manages to take off her sports bra with an awkward shimmy and a few long hairs caught in the fabric as it rolls, imagined Noya doing her own graceful version while grinding on her lap and, well. Needless to say, Asahi's a little confused as to why Noya's denying them the ability to act out scenes from this very rich fantasy life that she leads in her spare time. 

So when Noya pulls back from Asahi that night for the umpteenth time with a grin, making to dismount from her straddle across Asahi's hips, Asahi grabs her waist and stills her. 

Noya furrows her brow. "Asahi-san?" she asks curiously. "Something wrong?" 

Asahi bites her lip, suddenly far less brave than she was in the well-kissed haze of Noya's lips. "No," she says, then sighs. "Well, I just - Noya, why don't you ever want to - you know, go farther than this?" Noya looks shifty, and her knees tighten around Asahi's hips. "Don't you want to actually get into my pants? It's okay if you don't!" Asahi adds hastily. "I just wanted to know for sure."

Noya looks at her hands, fisted in Asahi's t-shirt, and Asahi can see a barrage of emotions cross her face. Her nose scrunches - a sure sign she's trying to figure out her feelings. Asahi waits patiently, idly stroking the skin of Noya's hips underneath her too-large boxer shorts and trying to ignore the self-doubt that manifests in her chest like so many buzzing wasps. 

"It's because Asahi-san's so unfair with her body!" Noya finally yells, and Asahi jolts, choking back a swear. _What the hell?_

Noya's peering down at her like she can force Asahi to understand with the sheer power of her will. 

"I don't - I don't understand," Asahi says shakily, wondering if, somehow, Noya finds her body repulsive? If their height and weight difference is too much, if her potential to crush Noya is now seen as a negative and not a positive...?

Noya actually bares her teeth, grumbling, as she crawls up Asahi's chest to sit on her ribcage. Asahi blinks twice, skimming her hands down the bare skin of Noya's thighs and settling them behind her knees. 

"If I let Asahi-san know how much I wanted to bang her, then the whole world would know, and it wouldn't be special anymore!" Noya says, glaring up at the ceiling. 

"...What?" 

"My feelings are too strong, Asahi-san," Noya says grimly. "If I was drooling after you all the time, everyone would know what we got up to!" 

"Nishinoya," Asahi says helplessly. "That's - " _So incredibly you, so cute, so adorable and I want to hug you so hard that you lift up off the ground a little._ Noya squeezes her eyes shut. 

"It's stupid, I know," she admits, but she's suddenly looking down at Asahi again, a fiercely determined gleam in her eye. "But it was the only thing I could think of to keep everyone from knowing all my... stuff!" She blushes. Asahi feels a small, answering grin on her own face. 

"'Stuff' being the force of your libido?" Asahi teases. Noya groans, nods, but her fists ease their grip in Asahi's t-shirt, and she's stopped chewing on her lip. 

Asahi's heart slows its frenzied rhythm. Noya's worry is nothing to be _relieved_ about, but it's certainly better than the many worst-case scenarios that Asahi's brain had thrown at her at once. 

Well. If Noya can be honest about her feelings, so can Asahi.

"I'll have you know," Asahi begins slowly, choosing her words carefully, "That I happen to have a few things I want to do to your body, too, and it doesn't make them any less special if I say them out loud." 

Dear god, the universe is putting her in a position where she's about to voluntarily spew some dirty talk. Incredible. 

"Really?" Noya asks, her breath coming quicker. Asahi fixates on the swell of Noya's breasts under her shirts as she nods once, twice. 

"For instance," Asahi says, and her voice only wavers a little, "I've really wanted you to sit on my face since, oh. Five minutes after I met you?" 

_"Asahi-san,"_ Noya breathes, and oh, Asahi regrets this already. "That's so lewd!" She's delighted, slamming her hands down on either side of Asahi's head with a _whump._

A laugh bubbles out of Asahi's chest. "It's just how I feel," she confesses, but her voice gets lost in Noya's kiss. 

"Please let me do that, Asahi-san!" Noya sputters, pressing wet kisses up and down Asahi's jawline while her hands wander up and down Asahi's body. Her warm weight pins Asahi to the bed. Asahi couldn't be happier. "I bet your tongue feels so good!" 

Asahi groans, pulling gently at Noya's knees to ease her up the bed. She licks at Noya's mouth, biting, trying not to think too hard about the fact that she's about to get what she's wanted for _years,_ all in the span of one afternoon. 

Noya whips off her shirt in that same crisscross motion she'd used to take off her sports bra the other day, and Asahi's hips reflexively jerk upwards at the sight of Noya's small, perfect breasts as they're revealed with a gentle bounce. Noya looks down at her, eyes wide, hands paused on the button and zip of her cutoff jean shorts. 

"Wow, Asahi-san! Your body says more than your mouth, sometimes!" 

Asahi blushes furiously. "You're a menace," she tries to say, but her voice catches in her throat as Noya's shorts come off to reveal... bare skin. 

"No underwear?" Asahi squeaks. "Noya!" Her cunt throbs, and her hands grip Noya a little tighter. 

"What?" Noya asks, tossing the shorts aside. "It's more comfortable!" She rises to her knees and shuffles her way up Asahi's body, but suddenly, Asahi can't get enough air: Noya's pale skin, the obvious tan lines marking up the firm, flat planes of her hips and abdomen, the small patch of dark hair - more neatly trimmed than Asahi had expected - and the flushed, glistening swell of her pussy. 

Asahi's gaze is magnetized. Unable to look away, she drags Noya closer, only half-hearing the yelp and concurrent slam of Noya's hands against the wall. 

Asahi doesn't waste a second in getting her mouth on Noya. Her taste spreads across Asahi's tongue and she surges closer, feeling bold in the face of her craving. Noya whimpers above her, and Asahi spares a glance upward. Noya's face is rapt, and her chest heaves. Asahi feels gratified. 

She taps Noya's knees, and Noya spreads her legs. _Point for our communication skills,_ Asahi thinks - and Noya lowers herself at the same time Asahi leans up. 

It's just as wet as Asahi imagined, close and hot with Noya's thighs quivering around her ears and her face full of Noya. She licks, and explores, and flicks her tongue this way and that to catalogue every single spot that makes Noya squirm. 

Noya's size makes it easy for Asahi to cover most of her cunt with a single lick, and that makes Noya shake. A hand curves around the back of Asahi's neck, pressing her up - Asahi grins, Noya swears, and her hips twitch. Asahi can feel her getting slicker underneath her mouth, full of spit and wetness. 

Then Noya starts talking. 

"Asahi-san," Noya whines. Asahi thinks she'll never be able to hear that name roll off of Noya's tongue again without getting wet. "Asahi-san, your mouth is unreal, can you - harder - Please make me come, Asahi-san, this is - I'm -" - a shudder, a tight roll of Noya's hips. 

There's something extremely gratifying about listening to the language of someone like _Noya_ break down entirely, but if Asahi is honest, she'd lost the war at the _'Make me come, Asahi-san.'_ She doubles down, flicking her tongue, sucking gently at Noya's clit, sucking a little _harder_ when she realizes it makes Noya tremble and whimper. Asahi's gym shorts are wrecked, soaking wet, but it's okay because Noya's wetness is sliding down her thigh in a smooth glide. Asahi drags her tongue up the inside of Noya's thigh, lapping it up, nibbling at the soft skin, and Noya _wails._ Her fingers twist in Asahi's long hair, tugging her head this way and that - and it's like a light goes on in Noya's brain when she realizes she can control the angle. 

"Oh," Noya gasps, rolling her hips. Sweat beads at her hairline, tracing its way down her neck, between her breasts. Asahi can't look away. Noya's cunt catches on Asahi's chin, her lips, her nose - she grinds down, shoving Asahi's face deeper - Asahi's delirious with heat and wet, Noya's smell, Noya's taste surrounding her and fuck, _shit_ she's fucking Asahi's face with shallow slams of her hips. 

Asahi digs her fingers into the meat of Noya's ass. Noya gasps once, and her thighs squeeze Asahi's head as they try to slam shut. "Ah - _ah!_"

Noya curls forward over Asahi's head, face screwed up as she shivers through her orgasm. Wetness floods the bottom half of Asahi's face, and Asahi slurps, her own hand inching towards her shorts as she brings Noya down from her high. 

The muscles in Noya's thigh jump when Asahi dips her tongue inside her hole, daring now that she's on the edge of her orgasm. Noya whines, and Asahi relents, dropping her head back down to the pillow in a dazed funk. Noya scoots back down, batting Asahi's hand away from her shorts. 

Asahi opens her mouth to protest, but it dies on her lips as Noya tugs at the hem of her basketball shorts. Her face floods with heat, and she licks her lips, moaning when all she can taste is Noya. 

"I'm pretty sure our neighbors are in on the secret of how much I want to bang you now," Noya says thoughtfully, and Asahi giggles despite herself. Some of the sexual tension dissipates, letting Asahi think clearly. 

"So there's no reason to hide again, right?" Asahi asks. "We can keep doing this?" She raises her hips hopefully, and Noya nods firmly.

"The world needs to know how special you are, Asahi-san!" 

_I don't think the world has a choice,_ Asahi thinks ruefully, before Noya leans down and wipes her brain of any thinking power at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@JaneBuzJane](https://twitter.com/janebuzjane)


End file.
